


Three 3-Sentence Sterek Stories

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universes, Bigfoot Hunting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Injury, Pre-Relationship, it's not Bigfoot, tags cover all three stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Three different stories, three different AU's, each three sentences long.





	Three 3-Sentence Sterek Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I may have developed an addiction to micro-fiction.

(1)

Derek became aware that the much too bright white flashes before his eyes were actually fluffy clouds floating far, far away up there in the soft blue sky.

Stiles’ face, much closer to Derek’s face than the clouds, appeared next, looking very concerned, very guilty and very something else that made Derek feel hopelessly in love with the guy.

Derek realized, also at that very same moment, he should never again under any circumstances let Stiles hold a ladder.

 

(2)

Yes, it’s possible Stiles might be slightly inebriated but what the hell, he’s a college graduate now, it’s his party, and he’ll answer any further questions later, once everything stops whirling by so unbelievably fast and this strange lumpy floor quits jiggling.

“You pickin’ up what I’m layin’ down, good lookin’?” he slurs to the most beautiful man to ever exist but who’s staring at him like people who fail to appreciate his particular brand of Stilinski charm do.

“The only thing I’m picking up is you, off the ground,” Derek says to his drunk boyfriend as he lifts him into his arms and carries him indoors.

 

(3)

By the end of his fourth day in the Siskiyou Wilderness, Stiles Stilinski, Beacon Hill’s famed Bigfoot Tracker, was certain something tracked him.

_Something_ chased the curious bear around Stiles’s meager campsite bellowing back into the forest the night before then itself crept around, growling softly, while Stiles shivered, scared shitless in his sleeping bag inside his little tent.

More surprising than finding his Jeep overturned in a ditch was seeing the heavy-browed, man-like creature crouched beside it, regarding him with sapphire eyes while cramming its mouth full of Stiles’s provisions (jerky and peanut butter cups) and, most surprising of all, showing not a trace of fear.


End file.
